Semiconductor devices are found in many products used in modern society. Semiconductors find applications in consumer items such as entertainment, communications, networks, computers, and household items markets. In the industrial or commercial market, semiconductors are found in military, aviation, automotive, industrial controllers, and office equipment.
The manufacture of semiconductor devices involves formation of a wafer having a plurality of die. Each die contains hundreds or thousands of transistors and other active and passive devices performing a variety of electrical functions. For a given wafer, each die from the wafer typically performs the same electrical function. Front-end manufacturing generally refers to formation of the semiconductor devices on the wafer. The finished wafer has an active side containing the transistors and other active and passive components. Back-end manufacturing refers to cutting or singulating the finished wafer into the individual die and then packaging the die for structural support and/or environmental isolation.
One goal of semiconductor manufacturing is to produce a package suitable for faster, reliable, smaller, and higher-density integrated circuits (IC) at lower cost. Flip chip packages or wafer level packages (WLP) are ideally suited for ICs demanding high speed, high density, and greater pin count. Flip chip style packaging involves mounting the active side of the die facedown toward a chip carrier substrate or printed circuit board (PCB). The electrical and mechanical interconnect between the active devices on the die and conduction tracks on the carrier substrate is achieved through a solder bump structure comprising a large number of conductive solder bumps or balls. The solder bumps are formed by a reflow process applied to solder material deposited on contact pads, which are disposed on the semiconductor substrate. The solder bumps are then soldered to the carrier substrate. The flip chip semiconductor package provides a short electrical conduction path from the active devices on the die to the carrier substrate in order to reduce signal propagation, lower capacitance, and achieve overall better circuit performance.
In many applications, it is desirable to form passive circuit elements, including an inductor, on the semiconductor wafer. The inductor allows the IC to perform reactive circuit functions without using external circuit components. The inductors are formed as coiled or wound metal layers on the surface of the substrate. The deposition and patterning of the inductor metal layers typically involves a wet etching process. The wet etchant can cause chemical degradation to other metal layers on the wafer surface, for example to external wire bond, solder bump, and RDL pads. The chemical degradation may cause defects in the external connection pad and reduce manufacturing yield.
A need exists to form an inductor without degrading other metal layers on the semiconductor wafer.